


Tranquil Ocean

by Hawkflight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Abduction, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Friendship, Suggestive Themes, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories centered on Mira/Morgryn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tart Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> For those that don't know, Mira and Morgryn are characters from the Telltale Game of Thrones episodic adventure.
> 
> So, this pairing is seriously lacking in stories. This collection is going to fix that little problem.

Mira paused in her gathering of the leftover foods for the Orphanage as Margaery had asked of her, gazing at the bowl of little red fruits that sat on a small podium in the corner. It was still pretty full compared to everything else on the table that was more-or-less half empty of their contents. Was there something wrong with those ones?

It was ridiculous she knew, considering a bunch of nobles had been here just an hour ago and they only ate the finest foods even with the poor going hungry. Of course, they also didn't finish them, letting them go to waste even with the circumstances of the civilians. She was glad at least one of them didn't think this way, though. Mira was lucky to be Margaery's handmaiden, a woman that was kind to her subjects.

So why had the majority of those fruits been left alone?

Mira set down a plate of cut apples onto the table, walking over to pick up one of the small bright red orbs, squeezing it lightly between her fingers. It didn't split open from the light touch, so it couldn't have gone bad. After a moment she raised the fruit to her lips, biting down through the skin to let the juice fill her mouth.

Her eyes widened a moment later. "They're tart," she murmured, hand still raised to cover her mouth as she swallowed the remnants of the cherry down her throat.

Most of the nobles that had been here must have possessed a sweet tooth.

"Well then, they're perfect for you."

She recognized that voice. "Lord Morgryn?" Mira quickly lowered her hand before speaking this time, glancing at him from over her shoulder. What was he doing here?

"Do you like those, then?" His gaze flickered from her and to the cherries that sat beyond her.

"Hm?" Mira turned to glance back at the bowl. "Well, yes." Unlike those nobles she didn't have a sweet tooth. Her younger sister, Talia had teased her about it before. Saying how if some suitor ever got her some sweets as a simple gift that Mira likely wouldn't accept them and lead the poor guy to think she wasn't interested. Though, she could always explain that she just didn't care for sweets if that did ever happen, and it was a suitor she liked; otherwise she would be fine with leading them to think she wasn't interested, because that would be the simple truth.

"Good to know." Mira wanted to ask him just what he was doing here when everyone else had already left when she heard murmurings in the hall coming through the open door. The Lord's own gaze shifted to the door as well, but only for a moment. "It's fine that you're here, isn't it?"

She glanced back to him. "Yes. Lady Margaery asked me to be here and collect the food for the Orphanage down in Flee Bottom. She told them she would give them leftover food whenever she could." When Queen Cersei didn't send for her own handmaidens to get rid of it before Margaery could make her move. This feud of theirs was making innocent children go hungry on those particular nights. But the Queen didn't seem to care about that. Cersei was nothing like those queens in the storybooks her mother had read to her when she was younger.

The murmurings were beginning to increase in volume, from the snippets she could hear of the conversation it wasn't a particularly nice one either. Those people that were chatting as they moved down the hall weren't human at all; they were snakes.

"I've been meaning to talk with you, Mira." At the sound of Morgryn's voice she once again turned her gaze from the door, her nerves setting on edge with each step that grew closer to the open door. If they were to see her and thought she was eavesdropping on their conversation...

Something round and plump pressed against her lips and Mira's eyes focused on what was in front of her. Lord Morgryn, his own lips twisting up at the edges into a small smile. His finger was pressing the tart cherry past her lips and into her mouth, thumb stopping to rest against her lips. Just as the footsteps sounded right outside the room.

There was a small lax in the conversation, prompting her to look over and see the gaze of the two snakes on her. With Morgryn's thumb still on her lip, the cherry resting heavily on her tongue. She could feel the burn in her cheeks as her skin darkened at being caught in such a position, but the two snakes merely chuckled before going on their way, forgetting about the handmaiden as soon as they saw her in such a compromising predicament.

If Sera ever heard about this she wouldn't hear the end of it.


	2. Echoing Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these stories may be connected. Others are just one-shots or drabbles.

A quick pattering of feet sounded behind her just before Mira felt an arm wrap around her own and Sera was leaning heavily against her, giggling about something. Probably Lord Tarwick, who she fancied.

"He's just perfect," her friend chattered away into her ear with a grin. With no business to attend to right away and positive that Margaery had nothing new for them considering Sera's mood she allowed herself to be led away from the main hall to a little balcony overlooking the courtyard. "What do you think? Tarwick's a great catch isn't he?"

"Yes," she replied as they sat down on the stone bench, her gaze straying to the horizon. "I'm glad you found someone, Sera. You practically glow these days."

Sera's smile only grew at those words. "I think he wants to marry me. Margaery mentioned him trying to catch her eye at the last gathering so they should be talking about arrangements soon enough. I can be Lady Tarwick," her friend said with a dreamy sigh.

Mira turned her gaze to her, knowing how much it would mean to Sera, a bastard of the Reach. Once she was married she would be able to discard the last name Flowers entirely. Mira offered up a smile, "That's great."

"Mhm." Sera closed her eyes for a moment and Mira would have gone back to looking at the sky if her arm wasn't seized by her friend once more. "What about you? You thinking of becoming a Lady of a different house? Perhaps Lady Morgryn?"

"What?" Mira turned quickly to face Sera, but her friend merely smirked at her.

"You always set aside some time to speak with him at every social event. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Sera asked with a laugh. "He  _is_ quite handsome. You certainly know how to pick them."

"That's not-" Mira tired to interject, but Sera just continued on,

"Come on, you don't need to lie to me. The way you look at him makes it all the more obvious. I've heard about the two of you, you know."

"Heard what?" Mira couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Oh, just when you've met outside the social events. A certain dark room, a certain delicacy-" When she actually stopped mid-sentence Mira followed her gaze to look past her own shoulder. She heard Sera say his name the instant before she recognized who the dark shadow belonged to. "Lord Morgryn. How are you?" Sera's words were much too sweet, too flowery for him not to come to a quick conclusion of the subject of their conversation. Or Sera's conversation anyway, Mira really hadn't said enough for it to be considered a conversation.

"I'm fine. What have you two been gossiping about?" his tone was playful, the corner of his lip twisted up.

_He heard them._

"Scandals," Sera teasingly replied before jumping up from the stone bench. "Excuse me, I just remembered I need to fetch something from the kitchens for Lady Margaery." It was with those words that Sera made a quick departure, throwing a wink over her shoulder at Mira once her friend was sure Morgryn himself wouldn't see it. The message was rather direct,  _go for it_.

She felt her cheeks flush. More out of embarrassment that he had heard any part of that conversation then there being any truth to it. She supposed she would have to do some damage control, fast. Her gaze moved from Sera's retreating back to Morgryn. "Sera likes to joke around, my Lord. She doesn't actually mean anything by it. I'm sorry if she offended you in any way."

Morgryn only smirked at the words though. "Offended me? She would have to be much more creative for that and sincere in her threats." He stepped forward, leaning against the stone balcony and Mira would have taken the opportunity to slip away if his gaze didn't move back to her. "What do you think? Would our union be scandalous?" His lips were curled into a grin now as he locked eyes with her.

It made the notion of answering his question even more difficult. "I..." Her tongue twisted on itself when she tried to speak. The memory of the cherry on her tongue, of him placing it there was still too fresh in her mind. She could barely hold his gaze as it was without thinking back to that moment. When he held such a familiar grin. Mira bit on the bottom of her lip. "You're teasing me."

He laughed at the accusation, eyes filled with mirth. "You sound so certain."

And there he was, doing it again, without missing a beat. "Because it's true," Mira replied, feeling a bit more confident now. Enough to throw his own medicine back at him. "Have you been spying on me to always appear like this?"

Morgryn's eyes practically lit up. "You're crafty."

"I have to be," Mira said evenly, holding his gaze.

"Don't we all?" It was those words that made her look away from him, reminding herself not to get sucked into his game. He had to be playing one. Everyone else in the capitol did; she couldn't afford to be a pawn in another person's game. Not now, not ever.

Her family was on the line, she shouldn't be flirting with a dangerous man like him. Though, what exactly was so dangerous about him she couldn't tell. Not when he kept grinning at her like that. "I need to go and help Sera," she said, standing up from the bench and making her way past him.

"Of course," he replied with a tilt of his head. Her skin grew hot when he called the bluff, but when he didn't move from the balcony she continued on her way, hands clasped in front of her as she walked.


	3. Flames of a Whisper

She raised the glass to her lips, keeping her gaze on Lord Andros standing at the end of a table not too far away, along with some friends of his she assumed. At the very least with how animated they were talking. They could also be friends of the Whitehills.

The likelihood of it was low she supposed, but Andros must be looking for a new partner after pushing his last one out of the business and then losing that Lannister boy. Well, he deserved it. The way he had embarrassed himself at the coronation was appropriate for someone like him and she doubted anyone would want to be associated with him now.

Unless of course they were just talking casually; or his companions were too drunk to realize just who they were talking to.

Mira took a sip from the wine in her glass, lowering it back down to curl her fingers along the stem, keeping it close to her. The warmth of it traveling down her throat was the only comfort she was taking at the moment. She still had yet to hear word from her family and it was beginning to make her worry.

"You're being rather obvious in your intentions, don't you think?" Morgryn's warm breath hit the tip of her ear, causing it to turn red.

"What intentions?" she asked, deciding to play along for the moment.

"You're trying to find a hint of your family in that conversation. To hear the words: Ironrath, ironwood, anything to signify Andros is talking about his failed contract for your family's ironwood. Perhaps even a name from your family, Mira Forrester."

Mira raised a finger to drag along the lip of her goblet, staring down at the liquid, not saying a word.

"Should I settle your nerves?" A shiver ran down her body when he leaned closer, to start whispering in her ear, "Very well. Those Lords and Ladies are from the South, all of them possess an interest not involving merchants. As odd as that might sound to some. The one there on the far right for instance-" She turned her head slightly to look at them, trying to pay attention to his words rather than just his voice. "Lord Vasilios, has a peculiar interest in brothels. He likes to procure young women for such establishments. As for the others... well, they enjoy them."

Her heart was pounding fast when he was finished, his breath still tickling her ear, making her skin grow warm. She was barely able to suppress a gasp from his close proximity. His voice was much more potent than the wine in her hands, rich, thick, flowing smoothly along her ear.

The way he was speaking about those men and women though... as if she should be taking notes. Was he actually trying to tell her something? Did he not come over here just to tease her further?

Mira wet her lips so that she could speak without her voice cracking as her mouth was suddenly dry. "Tarwick says you're dangerous."

For a moment she wasn't sure he had heard her, as his breathing seemed to stop for a second, before she could feel it hot against her skin once again. "And how does that make you feel?"

She had to suppress another shiver. Mira shouldn't allow for him to know the effect he was having on her. Especially now. "Nothing," she replied, cooly. "It doesn't change a thing."

Morgryn's soft chuckle made her body grow warm, a fire flickering to life somewhere deep within her.


	4. Ebon Champagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you like any of these odd little connected drabbles/one-shots.

She had gotten up from her seat and moved around the room shortly after Morgryn stopped speaking; to go and talk to some nobles. Apparently no longer interested in her for the time being. Even so it left her wondering what his purpose had been back there. If he had intended to leave her like this, burning from the inside.

These games played in the South made it near impossible to tell what a single person wanted. The only person who's motives she was sure of was Sera, because they had been friends before all this mess with the Whitehills and she was a bastard who wanted to forget about her origins.

Nice and simple.

Why couldn't people here be more like that? Forgo the deception for even a moment and speak their minds more. It would certainly help if she knew Morgryn's intentions, specifically regarding her. If she happened to be reading all the signals wrong...

Mira sighed, picking up her glass from the table she had set it on to take another gulp of the liquid that practically left her on fire now.

She paused, still holding the glass in her hand, brows drawing together as she looked at it for a moment. Was it this full when she had set it down? She was sure it had been half empty just a moment ago.

Her gaze moved around the room before spotting a servant with a jug of wine, going around and asking the Lords and Ladies if they would like some more. He wasn't that far away so... he must have seen her glass on the table and filled it without bothering to ask. Or she simply hadn't heard him.

She held in another sigh. It wasn't really that important, was it? If she was lost in her thoughts enough not to notice him asking then maybe she should be more concerned about herself rather than the servant.

Where had Andros gone off to now anyway? She had lost track of him a few minutes ago in the throng, partly why her mind had moved to Morgryn. All she wanted was some answers, but it seemed casual flirting was apart of the game at times. Which made her not want to say a word about it.

He had already teased her once for looking too long.

_"Don't tell me you just enjoy my company?"_

Still, she felt like the feeling might be mutual. It didn't help make matters easier though. Instead it was just more difficult. Mainly because she didn't know what to think of him half the time. Especially after what Lord Tarwick had said. With Morgryn being dangerous and no further explanation as to _how_ or why for that matter.

Maybe she shouldn't be agonizing over it right now. She could do so later once she knew more about the entire picture, instead of trying to force the pieces together herself.

Mira gulped down the rest of the wine, eyelids slipping closed for a second as it made her head spin.

She could hear a slosh of liquid an instant later, feel her glass being filled and opened one eye to look directly at the servant. He gave a little nervous twitch at being seen, finished filling her glass up again, then moved over to a group of nobles.

What an odd servant.

Mira glanced down at the glass, unmoving for a moment before shrugging and draining the contents once more. How many had that been now? Three? Four? She was loosing track.

With a glance at the crowded room she suddenly felt too warm, Mira moved past the curtain to the balcony. The soft breeze quickly cooled her cheeks as she looked out on the gardens below. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the cool air.

In the next second she felt a hand on her shoulder, the length of an arm pressing lightly against her upper back. "Ah, Lord Andros. I didn't expect to see you out here."

_What?_

Mira opened her eyes, turning to see that Lord Andros was in fact standing not too far from her. He hadn't been there a moment ago. "Morgryn," the man's lips turned down into a scowl when he spoke. "How nice to see you again."

"Yes," Morgryn agreed. "It's been awhile since our little fall out. Did you have some business to discuss with our friend here? Or were you just leaving?" The hand on her shoulder tightened in the next second.

Andros' face was becoming a tinge red, his eyes moving from Mira to Morgryn a couple times before he let out a huff. "I was just going back inside." The man turned then, leaving the two of them alone on the balcony.

"Are you okay?" Morgryn's voice floated into her ears.

She turned her head to look at him, blinking after a second. Her skin was quickly getting warm again, even though she was out in the cool air. "Fine," she muttered in reply, turning away, hopefully before he saw her cheeks turning a shade darker.

"Hmm." Morgryn didn't seem to notice, loosening his grip on her shoulder. "Let me take you back to your room."

Mira was incapable of saying anything for a moment. Then her lips parted and the word just slipped out, "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to have an E-rated sequel (posted separately from this collection). So umm... wait patiently for it.


	5. Nightly Toxin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is connected to chapters one and two, which is apparently forming the basics of a story-line in this mass of random bits and pieces. Enjoy! ^.^

She walks through the long empty hall, layers of stone surrounding her, except for the small open ovals on her left, letting the sunlight spill across the floor. Her footsteps are silent on the stone, leaving the hall devoid of sound.

The silence was unnerving and she raised her hands to clutch at her body. She felt like she was being watched; but when she turned her head she didn't see anyone. Mira certainly couldn't hear anyone.

How was it so silent?

She looked down at her feet for a moment, watching as thin clouds of dust covered the toes of her shoes. The crunch of loose dirt under her now bare feet as she walked, the cool feel of it didn't comfort her in the least, though.

Mira glanced up at the vines criss-crossing above her, small patches letting her see the dark sky above, the stars winking down at her, the only light source in the garden with the moon hiding behind the clouds. The branches of the trees were still, even with the soft breeze sliding over her bare shoulders.

So when the leaves of a bush wavered for a second her eyes were drawn to it, to the sound of another pair of feet crunching over the dirt. Mira started to turn the corner when he appeared in her line of sight. "Morgryn," she couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he replied with a smile.

Mira frowned, rubbing at her arms as a chill ran up and down her body. Her gaze shifted when her right hand was stopped, looking to the fingers wrapped just above her elbow. "Do you... need something?" she asked, raising her head until she was looking into his eyes.

They were dark, shadows swirling within theit depths and she went to pull her arm away from him when he tugged her forward. "I do, actually." His own arm wrapped around her body, holding her against him. "I need you to come with me."

Why? She wanted to ask, but couldn't form the words.

Even so he seemed to know the question that was repeating in her mind. "Payment, you understand. For getting involved and messing up the contract for the ironwood. Did you think you could steal it from the Whitehills and get away just like that? So you're coming with me, to Highpoint. I'm sure you'll make a lovely prisoner in their war."

Mira woke up, gasping, tearing the blankets from on top of her. It reminded her too much of the arms that had been around her just a moment ago. She sat up, leaning against the headboard as she stared at the wall opposite of her bed.

Was that what Tarwick could have been referring to? She wished she knew what made Morgryn so dangerous so she didn't keep having these nightmares. Each one worse than the last.


End file.
